vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kengo Kirisaki
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Higher with Nero Apocalypse | Low 2-C Name: Kengo Kirisaki Origin: Fortissimo Gender: Male Age: 16 years old Classification: Magi Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 3 and 8; Magi can only die by having their magical weapon destroyed), Regeneration (Low-High; however, this is not combat applicable since it takes him a whole day to recover from fatal injuries), Limited-Telekinesis (Can control Stream Field, a series of 666 knives in a telekinetic fashion to attack the opponent) Attack Potency: Wall level (break through the wall of Ichigo’s house’s without much effort) Higher with Nero Apocalypse | Universe level+ (Became the Ragnarok's victor of his world and gained enough power to perform Fortissimo the ultimate magic with Loki to merge his timeline with Loki's timeline) see the note below Speed: FTL Reaction and combat speed (Was able to keep up with Sayuki and manage to injure her) | Unknown, likely the same Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Magi have been stated to surpass ordinary human beings in physical strength) | Unknown, likely the same Striking Strength: Superhuman | Unknown, likely the same Durability: Wall level (should be comparable to the other Magi like Sayuki who can tank Kengo’s attack) | Unknown, likely the same Stamina: High (Can fight for a period of time without losing much strength) | Unknown, likely the same Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Stream Field. A series of 666 knives that can be controlled in a telekinesis fashion to attack the opponent. These knives are not really durable, in fact they are not any different from the normal knives, but they make up with the sheer number. As long as all of the 666 knives are not destroyed at the same time, Kengo can keep on recreating them. however, it would cost him a lot of magical energy to do so. Intelligence: Above Average (Doesn’t have much good grade in his class, but really sharp on gathering information of the locals. He has shown to be able to effectively control his magical weapon to the point he was able to land hits on Sayuki, who is a really talented strategist and has a lot of combat experience. He has also managed to out-smart Ayane in Sayuki’s route, who is also really good at analyzing her opponent) Weaknesses: If his magical weapon gets destroyed, Kengo would cease to exist. Key : Base | Post-Ragnarok Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' File:1242_(1).jpg|Stream Field File:1251.jpg|Irenaeus File:1255.jpg|Gravitation-Naeus ' Irenaeus: Kengo's ability which allows him to control Stream Field, a series of 666 knives in a telekinetic fashion to attack the opponent. Nero Apocalypse: Kengo launches all of the knives at his opponent, combining them into an attack that would deal severe damage to the target. Gravitation Naeus: A combination attack of Hagane and Kengo. As Hagane traps the opponent in a really high gravitational field, Kengo launches all of his 666 knives (which have their weight increased by Hagane’s Graviton Press) at his opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: About the "Post-Ragnarok" key. Although it wasn't shown in-game, but other than the 2 worlds where Momiji and Sayuki have become the victor of Ragnarok, Loki had traveled across through many other worlds where other Ragnarok participants have become the victor of their own world and merges their world into his world. Like how he said to Jin Arizuka, he intends to save all of them. And since Fortissimo requires Loki and another Ragnarok victor to cast it it's safe to assume all of them has gained enough power to merge their timeline with Loki's timeline. Category:Characters Category:Fortissimo Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2